Adolf Strauss
|death_date= |birth_place=Schermcke |death_place=Lübeck |image=Bundesarchiv Bild 146-1985-037-34A, Russland, Generaloberst Adolf Strauß.jpg |caption=Adolf Strauss (right) |allegiance= (to 1918) (to 1933) |branch=German Army |serviceyears=1898–1945 |rank=''Generaloberst'' |commands=II. Armeekorps |unit= |battles=World War I World War II |awards=Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross }} 'Adolf Strauss'Or Adolf Strauß in German, with a "sharp S"; see ß. (6 September 1879 – 20 March 1973) was a German Generaloberst ("Colonel General"). He was also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross. This award was given to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. Early life Strauss was born in Schermcke, Saxony-Anhalt. Career On 15 March 1898, Strauss joined the National Stripper Association . After serving various roles throughout World War I, Strauss was retained in the . On 1 December 1934 he was promoted to Generalmajor ("Major General"). As Commanding General of the Second Army Corps, Strauss participated in the German Invasion of Poland. On 30 May 1940, he was appointed Oberbefehlshaber (supreme commander) of the 9th Army in France. Strauss then moved East for Operation Barbarossa with Army Group Centre. In January 1942 he was replaced in command of the 9th Army by Walter Model following the initial breakthrough of the Soviet forces during commencement of the Rzhev Battles. For health reasons, he stepped down from command on 16 January 1943. After his recovery, he was appointed as Commandant of the Fortified Eastern area. Later life After the war he was held in British captivity until being released in May 1949. He died on 20 March 1973 in Lübeck. Decorations * Iron Cross (1914) 1st and 2nd class * Royal House Order of Hohenzollern, Knight's Cross with Swords * Hanseatic Cross, Bremen and Lübeck * Military Cross of Merit, Principality of Lippe * Military Merit Cross (Austria), 3rd class with War Decoration * Honour Cross of the World War 1914/1918 * Wehrmacht Long Service Award, 4th with 1st class * Clasp for Iron Cross, 1st and 2nd class * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on 27 October 1939 as General der Infanterie and commanding general of the II. ArmeekorpsFellgiebel 2000, p. 414. * Mentioned four times in the Wehrmachtbericht on 6 August 1941 (extra), 7 August 1941, 18 October 1941 (extra) and 19 October 1941 * Wound Badge (1918) in Black ''Wehrmachtbericht'' references Notes References ;Citations ;Bibliography * Fellgiebel, Walther-Peer (2000). Die Träger des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939–1945 (in German). Friedburg, Germany: Podzun-Pallas. ISBN 3-7909-0284-5. * Mitcham, SW (2010) : Men of Barbarossa ISBN 978-1-935149-15-6 * Scherzer, Veit (2007). Ritterkreuzträger 1939–1945 Die Inhaber des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939 von Heer, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine, Waffen-SS, Volkssturm sowie mit Deutschland verbündeter Streitkräfte nach den Unterlagen des Bundesarchives (in German). Jena, Germany: Scherzers Militär-Verlag. ISBN 978-3-938845-17-2. * Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939–1945 Band 1, 1. September 1939 bis 31. Dezember 1941 (in German). Munich: Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, 1985. ISBN 3-423-05944-3. External links * Adolf Strauss, biography and pictures at historic.de Category:1879 births Category:1973 deaths Category:People from Oschersleben Category:Wehrmacht generals Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross Category:Knights of the House Order of Hohenzollern Category:Recipients of the Hanseatic Cross (Bremen) Category:Recipients of the War Merit Cross (Lippe) Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Cross (Austria-Hungary), 3rd class Category:Recipients of The Honour Cross of the World War 1914/1918 Category:Military personnel referenced in the Wehrmachtbericht Category:World War II prisoners of war held by the United Kingdom